


The Ashen Years

by Delta267



Series: Fire Emblem Drabbles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuuin no Tsurugi | Fire Emblem: Binding Blade
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta267/pseuds/Delta267
Summary: Marcus is old, everyone knows this, but he has a deep feeling in his bones, He knows his death is soon, very soon, and will be very painful.Soon to be torn asunder by flame, Marcus takes the mantle of one destined to die and gives his all in the face of defeat.





	The Ashen Years

          Marcus was going to die, plain and simple, he had known for days, nearing weeks now. Frankly he wondered how he had lived so long to begin with, he was already old and as weak as a child compared to many members of Roy's army, what was left of it anyways. Roy was not the best tactician and it showed, the army was in shambles, by the time they reached Etruria it was practically a skeleton crew. Alan was the first to go, and fittingly Lance was the most recent, Jahn was powerful and it seemed everyone left feared what the next beast would bring. 

          By the gods there was so much blood, the floor and walls were scorched and drenched in the lifeblood of far too many young men and women. Raigh, Thea, Noah, all dead by the hands of Manaketes, Ogier was gravely injured but was able to flee before his demise, Lance died against Jahn himself, trying to protect Roy, a fitting and noble death, but far too brutal for those as young as those under The Prince's command. Marcus truly didn't think it could get any worse, that was until Roy gave him Durandal

Marcus could not even begin to understand why Roy entrusted him to use a legendary weapon of Elibe. Had that many people really fallen in battle? Was it so bad that they had to bring a rusty old warhorse into battle again? Durandal was a good blade, yes, but surely someone else was more qualified to take on the wretched source of the War Dragons. It didn’t matter, The blood of the Royal House of Pheare flowed within him and he would need to fight with whatever flame he had left. For Prince Roy.

* * *

There was blood everywhere, much was not human, corpses everywhere, many were’t human, the dragons kept coming and by now those who had survived this far might get overrun. Marcus was panicked, Roy was nowhere to be found and that Demon Dragon, Iduun her name was, had just slain Sue, “Another child dead due to this senseless war,” was the only thing Marcus was able to think beyond his overbearing panic, it was his job to protect and protect he would. 

Roy was safe, he had Lilina by his side and Marcus was confidant in her magic, but Iduun crept ever closer and everyone was fatigued beyond any reasonable measure, just one solid strike would be enough to end the suffering of them all, end the constant onslaught of the War dragons and save Elibe. Nobody could get close enough to so much as scratch Iduun’s scales. It fell to Marcus, a man well past his fighting years, a man who is set to die soon anyway, to charge forth and end this.

* * *

 

A body hit the floor, metal clattered onto stone, a horse let out its last cry before being silenced. Durendal scraped on the ground as Marcus stood, charred and on the brink of death, raised his sword, and with a fire in his soul that he hadnt felt in years, Charged head onto a Dragon.

Pain, Cold, Anger, Heat

For Eliwood, For Roy, For Pheare, For Home.


End file.
